


Ogre Hunting

by misura



Category: Elenium/Tamuli Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You know, if you'd written 'enjoying the comforts of a comfortable and reasonably well-heated cave' instead of 'ogre hunting', I might have taken you up on your invitation a lot sooner than this."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aworldinside](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldinside/gifts).



"You know, if you'd written 'enjoying the comforts of a comfortable and reasonably well-heated cave' instead of 'ogre hunting', I might have taken you up on your invitation a lot sooner than this."

Ulath shrugged. "I guess I'd forgotten that you weren't from around here."

Tynian narrowed his eyes at him. "You mean - "

"Well, not always," Ulath said comfortably. "They do make pests of themselves every now and again, so hunting them is less of a pastime and more of a necessity."

"So if I'd actually taken you up on your invitation before now - "

"Win-win situation," Ulath said.

"You'd have just let me do your dirty work for you, wouldn't you?" Tynian accused.

"It's hardly my fault that you're a bit slow at times, my friend. And, as I mentioned, _someone_ needs to do it. Why not someone who might actually enjoy the thrill of a new experience?"

"Does _anyone_ actually enjoy hunting those brutes?"

"We're still investigating," Ulath said. "There's no rush, after all; the ogres aren't going anywhere."

Tynian sighed a bit glumly. "And I suppose we should actually bring one down before returning to the chapter house, to prevent people from getting the right idea about what we've been up to."

"That's the idea."

"You Thalesians really are a devious lot, aren't you?"

"We try," Ulath said modestly. "It helps that we have very long winters. It gives us a lot of time to think."

"Isn't it winter right now?" Tynian asked.

"Why, I do believe it is." Ulath smiled. "Of course, we use the winters for other activities best undertaken indoors as well."


End file.
